


We are Olicity, ok?

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Family, Green Arrow - Freeform, Love, Olicity Prompt, Overwatch - Freeform, Romantico, amici, arrow caverna, bacio, famiglia, friend, kiss, olicity - Freeform, olicity one shot, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Un dettaglio, anche il più insignificante, può cambiarci la vita in un attimo. Quando meno ce lo aspettiamo succede qualcosa che ci porta su un sentiero che non avevamo scelto e verso un futuro che non avremmo mai immaginato. Dove conduce quel sentiero? È il viaggio della vita, la ricerca di una luce; a volte però trovare la luce significa attraversare la più fitta oscurità.Ed era così, in fondo a quel tunnel di oscurità Oliver trovò Felicity e allo stesso tempo lei ritrovò lui.Due anime che si appartenevano ancor prima che si legassero per la vita.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 1





	We are Olicity, ok?

  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa** : Questa storia partecipa all'evento "Tana Libera Fill WEEK" a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:** #3 Arrow, Oliver/Felicity, “quando lo vedeva andare via, il cuore faceva sempre un po’ più male” di Maura L. Cohen  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Oliver e Felicity conducevano sempre la solita vita, nulla era davvero cambiato, anche se ben presto qualcun, altro avrebbe movimentato la loro routine.  
Erano giorni che lui si alzava dal letto e la trovava accovacciata in bagno, la fronte sudata, gli occhi stanchi e il viso pallido, non era possibile che continuasse a sminuire l’accaduto.  
«Ora andiamo a fare una visita» affermò Oliver con voce dura, la stessa che usava quando non ammetteva repliche.  
Felicity si alzò da terra, scansò la sua mano per fargli capire che stesse bene, che poteva farcela e ribadì, ma non le bastò l’occhiataccia che le lanciò il marito.  
«Sono giorni che stai male e…»  
«Cos’è, questa regola vale per me e non per te» ribadì dura, quando lui qualche giorno prima aveva fatto lo stesso gesto per zittirla e dicendole di non ingigantire un semplice graffio per qualcosa di più. E, beh, non erano servite le repliche di Felicity quando gli ricordò tutte le volte che lui non stesse a sentirla e poi poco dopo, proprio quella ferita s’infettasse.  
«Felicity» supplicò Oliver con sguardo deciso, sorreggendola fino al letto contro le sue lamentele facendola sedere.  
Stava per replicare, lo avrebbe fatto di certo ma quando vide un guizzo in quell’espressione che conosceva bene, si arrese. Era consapevole che quella non sarebbe stata l’unica volta, tuttavia il coniato di vomito che le salì dalla gola le fece capire che, forse, dopotutto Oliver non avesse torto.  
Corse al bagno e svuotò lo stomaco, lo stesso che era già vuoto da ore e che borbottava per la fame, anche se il solo odore di caffè la nauseava.  
Oliver prese il telefono dal comodino, digitò velocemente un numero e attese che gli squilli terminassero e sentendo la voce ormai familiare del loro dottore di famiglia parlò.  
«Signor Queen, a cosa devo il piacere?» domandò lui alzando gli occhi, consapevole che quel ragazzo non smettesse di sorprenderlo, così quando lui spiegò la situazione, gli fissò appuntamento per quel giorno stesso nel primo pomeriggio.  
  
  
Felicity agitata passava il peso da una gamba all’altra, accavallandole poco dopo osservando la gente in attesa che non faceva altro che fissarla.  
C’era abituata, sapeva perché lo facessero, tuttavia la infastidì, era una persona normale e come tutti, aveva solo avuto la fortuna di sposare il miliardario Oliver Queen, lo scapolo più ambito, ma non capiva perché farne una questione di stato.  
«Signori Queen» chiamò la voce delicata e dolce di un’infermeria che si avvicinò e chiese loro di seguirla senza dare nessuna spiegazione, accennando appena a un sorriso.  
Oliver si passò le mani sui jeans, i passi che compivano sembravano coordinati con quelli di Felicity e quando lo vide sospirare ancora una volta lo incenerì con lo sguardo.  
L’infermiera aprì la porta, un dottore con la barba brizzolata li accolse, la sua figura slanciata, la stretta di mano ferma e l’occhiata amichevole che lanciò a Oliver le fece capire che si conoscevano, un dettaglio che lui aveva omesso di dirle.  
«Mio caro ragazzo, stamattina dalla tua chiamata mi sei sembrato nervoso, non ho ben capito il problema, ma se non mi sbaglio, è per tua moglie?» domandò, sedendosi alla sedia, aprendo l’agenda piena di fogli bianchi e iniziando a scrivere qualcosa.  
Oliver stava per parlare, ma Felicity lo interruppe e schiarendosi la gola iniziò a parlare, non poteva crederci che fosse davvero dal dottore per un po’ d’influenza.  
«Signora Queen…» e, non fece nemmeno in tempo a parlare che lei lo interruppe, si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, alzò uno sguardo e con gli occhi dolci si rivolse a lui.  
«La prego, mi chiami Felicity» affermò tenera lei e, si volse verso suo marito per un cenno di assenso, cosa che fece perché non voleva tornare a casa con Felicity che lo minacciava di morte.  
Era piccola ma pur sempre una guerriera.  
«Inizierò a fare qualche domanda di routine, poiché mi sembra di capire che c’è qualcosa che non va» convenne lui, cercando di mettere i due a loro agio, ma non ci voleva un dottore per capire che il nervosismo che provavano si poteva tagliare con un coltello.  
Il dottore fece una serie di domande, entrambi risposero più sinceramente possibile, anche se alcune di quelle Felicity le reputò stupide e banali, ma si tenne ben lontano da dirglielo.  
«Quando è stato l’ultimo ciclo?» chiese dopo qualche minuto il dottor De Santis, lanciando uno sguardo prima alla donna e poi a Oliver.  
In quel momento entrambi sbiancarono, si diedero degli stupidi per non averci pensato prima e quando ripercorsero, con la mente l’ultimo mese si accorsero che avevano avuto una vita molto movimentata.  
«Beh, le vostre espressioni hanno risposto alla mia domanda, quindi prima di fasciarvi la testa e farvi venire un infarto le scrivo subito una serie di esami da fare, tra cui anche il Beta HCG» e, dopo quell’affermazione ogni frase che disse sembrò perdere la sua importanza, si salutarono e concordarono l'appuntamento per la prossima settimana.  
Oliver e Felicity camminarono vicini ma distanti, non parlarono, non si guardarono nemmeno e la strada che li portò a casa non fu mai così silenziosa.  
Entrambi stavano elaborando la notizia, ma nelle loro espressioni qualcosa risaltava, non c’era solo la paura, il terrore ma anche il desiderio che quello fosse vero.  
«Oliver io…» farfugliò lei iniziando a giocherellare con le mani guardandolo negli occhi, cercando in lui la conferma che non fosse deluso o arrabbiato, ma tutto ciò che vide fu nervosismo e un pizzico di euforia.  
Stava per rispondere quando entrambi i loro telefoni presero a squillare, non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di confrontarsi che prendendo le chiavi uscirono di nuovo, stavolta la loro direzione sarebbe stata un’altra più familiare.  
Non avevano ancora nemmeno lasciato l’abitacolo dell’ascensore che Diggle li raggiunse e li aggiornò, quel giorno nemmeno i cattivi stavano al riposo, i due si lanciarono un’occhiata, si promisero di parlare dopo e presero ognuno le proprie postazioni.  
Felicity si sedette velocemente cercando di dimenticare il capogiro che la colpì, al suo fianco trovò Curtis che aveva già iniziato la ricerca, ma solo le sue abili mani furono capaci di trovare il luogo esatto di quello scambio. Oliver le lanciò uno sguardo, le chiese con supplica di stare calma, di non agitarsi e di rimanere al sicuro, anche se fosse più facile a dirsi che a farsi, lo sapevano bene che i guai li trovavano sempre.  
«Prepariamoci» affermò lui rivolto alla sua squadra.  
Felicity vide ognuno di loro dirigersi verso l’ascensore, avevano tutti messi il proprio costume, quell’armatura che li proteggeva e difendeva il mondo da loro e, dopo un’ultima occhiata che si scambiarono, Oliver premette il tasto di chiusura porte e sparirono.  
Quando lo vedeva andare via, il cuore faceva sempre un po’ più male e, quella notizia di certo non la aiutò a mantenere le sue emozioni nel cassetto, nello stesso spazio nel quale li richiudeva ogni qualvolta si trovavano nell’arrow caverna e dovevano combattere i criminali.  
Oliver e Felicity si trovavano sempre pronti per affrontare un nuovo cattivo, uno dei tanti che voleva il potere in città, ma seppure facessero il loro lavoro alla perfezione, le loro menti erano occupate da qualcosa di più grande, una missione come le altre ma sapevano bene che non era proprio così.  
Sarebbero stati pronti ad affrontare questa missione che sarebbe durata tutta la vita, che riservava notti insonni, cambio del pannolino, i primi passi, il primo bacio e tante altre prime volte?  
Non avevano avuto grandi modelli di vita, nessuno dei due e nei loro sguardi rispecchiavano la stessa paura di essere impreparati o di non essere all’altezza, ma quel bambino aveva già una marcia in più: loro non erano semplicemente persone comuni, erano Oliver Queen e Felicity Smoak e questo voleva dire tutto.  
  
  



End file.
